This invention relates generally to apparatus for retaining a replaceable battery and more particularly to a universally adaptable battery retaining device for use in electrical and electronic apparatus such as, programmable watthour meters, micro-processors, portable electronic test equipment and the like.
One sophisticated electronic apparatus of the above type, in which the present invention finds particular use, is in a multiple rate electrical watthour meter of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,020 assigned to the same assignee of the present invention. In these types of watthour meters, electronic circuits are employed where batteries are required for temporary or emergency operation during utility power outages.
In watthour meters of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,020, the battery is accessed for replacement through an access port in the cover of the meter. Since this access port is relatively small, and further since the battery is not easily accessible through the port, a battery holder or retaining device is desirable which makes battery replacement easy.
One prior art battery retaining apparatus, assigned to the same assignee of the present invention, for use in watthour meters of the above type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,561, entitled Programmable Electrical Apparatus Containing a Battery. The battery in this patent is specially constructed with a terminal post on one end of the battery extending toward the outer periphery of the battery. When the battery is inserted in a chamber of a holder, the battery must be rotated to lock the terminal post under a connecting terminal on the holder. This rotating action, particularly when the battery is being accessed through a meter port, is difficult to perform without a special tool for grasping and rotating the battery.
Additionally, the specially constructed battery, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,561, is more expensive than a conventional dry cell battery. While the battery holder disclosed in this patent functions well in its environment, it has since been found desirable to provide a new and improved retaining apparatus which can be more economically manufactured, and which makes use of a conventional battery of lower cost. To that end, the present invention is an improvement over the invention of U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,561.